


Homecoming

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: My version of a possible season 12 finale...





	

“And, what does the defendant plead?”

“Guilty, your honour. The defendant has agreed to a plea bargain which was arranged with the district attorney.”

“The stipulations of which are?”

“The defendant has agreed to plead guilty to all charges and co-operate fully with the authorities under the proviso that he be remanded in the custody of a federal facility such as his previous.”

“Very well,” said the judge as she shuffled in her seat. The courtroom was silent with every member of the BAU sitting on the edge of their seat awaiting the next few sentences; their breaths held deep. “Mr. Lewis, do you have anything else to add?”

Standing beside the defence attorney was a well dressed Peter Lewis, a man who had put the team through untold trauma and had been brought forward after giving himself up in a small town in Vermont. There was an unnerving smile pasted across the serial killer’s face as if he still held onto victory in his mind.

“No, your honour,” he answered after a long pause.

“I just have to ask,” said the judge, leaning forward in her seat. “Why hand yourself in when you were so far out of sight?”

“Not sure,” he answered, shrugging. “I guess I’ve done everything I’d set out to.”

The judge sat back in her seat, partly hoping that she would not be the one asked to go through any testimonials by the sociopath that sat before her. The only real thing she wanted was him out of her courtroom.

“Then, I hereby sentence you to life in prison without parole; as set out by the plea bargain. The FBI Supervisory Special Agent that had been the subject and victim of your crimes will be released and exonerated.” The judge lifted her gabble and slammed it down against the sound block.

As the officials went about their duties in incarcerating Peter Lewis, the members of the BAU released their held breaths, turning to each other in joyful tears. Garcia threw her arms around Alvez, letting her tears soak into the collar of his jacket. JJ and Emily let their heads fall into their hands as the stress fell away while Tara leant forward and patted a disbelieving Rossi. It was over. Spencer was coming home.

…

His hand hovered at the handle, a strange nervousness taking over his body as he stood in front of his own door. Spencer knew that the space beyond the wooden frame was home, safety, his sanctuary, but it didn’t seem to help. It wasn’t till Emily’s hand rested reassuringly on his shoulder that he gained the courage to take hold of the door knob.

As the door swung open, there was a sound of young jubilation. Once open, Spencer looked into his apartment to see JJ, the boys and his mother sitting in the living room. The boys jumped to their feet and ran forward, thudding into Spencer’s midriff as they hugged him tightly. A myriad of smiles lit the room, a moment of true joy unfolding.

“Hey, hey,” greeted Spencer, wrapping an arm around each of JJ’s sons.

“Hi!” exclaimed JJ as she stood and moved toward him. A long hug seemed to be exactly what he needed, but as the embrace released, his eye’s shifted across to the person in the room that mattered the most.

“Mom,” whimpered Spencer, tears welling in his eyes. Diana’s hands came together at the tip of her nose, overwhelmed with emotion while her son moved towards her; free at last.

“Spencer,” she replied, standing as he approached.

“How are you doing?” he asked, making her laugh and wave away the question.

“Your friends have been amazing,” she answered, smiling to the two agents. “I’m just glad to have you back.”

The emotions ran high for the whole of the afternoon as Spencer caught up on how the team were doing, how his mom had been doing and how Henry and Michael had been doing too. Everything seemed to be small talk but it was a simple thing that they’d all missed enjoying. After what only seemed like minutes, but had actually been hours, JJ stood, calling her boys to her to go home to bed. Two disappointed young boys followed their mom to the door and waited while she and Emily said their goodbyes, relieved that Spencer was home.

“Don’t worry about coming back too soon,” said Emily, standing in the doorway.

“Won’t there be a review?” asked Spencer. “I broke policy.”

“Let me worry about that,” she replied.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “For everything.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, placing a hand on his upper arm and smiling. Spencer nodded, his lips pursing as he held back his emotions. As Emily pulled away, the young doctor pushed the door closed, leaning on it as the latch clicked.

“Com’ere,” came his mother’s voice from behind him. As Spencer turned, he was greeted by the warm sight of his mother’s smile. “I’m so proud of you,” she continued as he moved toward her and opened his arms. “And I want you to know…”

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain, like he’d been punched in the stomach. Looking down, his eyes were met by his mother’s arm and the kitchen knife which was buried in his middle. The blood quickly seeped into his shirt as he gasped, the panic causing his heart to race and pump more blood to the wound. “…Mr. Scratch sends his regards.”

Spencer looked up to see the anger in his mother’s eyes, unable to speak, unable to think. All he could do was stand there as she yanked out the blade and slashed at his throat. There was blood everywhere. Spencer gargled and his hands held his throat but there was no stopping the inevitable. The knife clattered to the floor at Diana’s feet and the anger faded, like a switch had been turned off. All she could do was scream as she dropped to her knees to try and help her son as his life poured away onto the floor.

Miles away, sitting on a bus as it headed toward the federal psychiatric prison, Peter Lewis sat on his own, still smiling as he had ever since he’d left the courtroom.


End file.
